This invention relates to handles on boxes. Boxes made from materials such as corrugated paper, pasteboard, cardboard, etc., used by companies to ship their products. These boxes are filled with the product and closed, usually by taping or strapping. The boxes are then often difficult to lift and carry because of their weight and awkwardness. I feel that my invention would solve this problem.